The subject matter disclosed herein relates to methods and apparatus to shape a workpiece.
A machine press traditionally includes a stationary die and a movable die. The movable die and the stationary die apply pressure to a workpiece supported in the machine press to bend or form the workpiece. The machine press may also include a punch to pierce a hole in the workpiece. Traditionally, the punch is disposed within the stationary die.